What is left when all is gone? (Not sold on name yet)
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Usagi was betrayed by all but Pluto,Saturn and the two moon cats. The day she was betrayed she learned that her 'parents' and younger 'brother' had been in an accident and killed. She called a 'family' 'friend' and informed them she would have to live with them. What happens when she gets sent to Ouran and meets the host club and a seemingly stoic host? Rated for language


I do not own Sailor Moon nor Ouran!

Okay so some of you may or may not kill me for writing another story when I am currently working on one, but i can't help what pops into my head. Hence the reason I always carry pencil and a note-book.

**Summary**-

Usagi was betrayed by all but Pluto,Saturn and the two moon cats. The day she was betrayed she learned that her 'parents' and younger 'brother' had been in an accident and killed. She called a 'family' 'friend' and informed them she would have to live with them. What happens when she gets sent to Ouran and meets the host club and a seemingly stoic host? And just why did the scouts betray her? Was it because of jealousy or because of darkness in their hearts?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>-

I stood in front of the horrifying scene. There was blood everywhere. On the walls and the ground. Everything seemed to be covered in blood. I felt tears come to my eyes and I clenched my hands as I looked at the dead, bloodied, and dismembered bodies of my 'parents' and 'brother'. With as much courage as I could muster I scanned the rest of the crime scene and saw the Youma that had done this dead.

If only I hadn't been screwing around at the freaking game center and had actually listened to my instincts they wouldn't be dead. By the time I had gotten here the Youma blew its self up upon seeing me causing its blood to go everywhere. Along with my 'brothers' body parts. With another surge of courage I turned away and ran, to the only place I could seek refuge in.

My friends.

I panted as I ran up the stairs to Rei's shrine. Oh how I hate these fucking stairs. I took a small breather when i reached the top of the steps. With one more intake of breath I walked over to Rei's room. When i did I was shocked to see that the scouts had all gathered and were discussing me.

"I'm telling you Usagi is not our princess! She is nothing but a klutz!" I heard Rei's voice yelled and I bit my lip to keep my tears from flowing.

"She's right. Maybe Rei is the princess, after all she's the one I love. Not that blonde headed bimbo." Mamoru sneered and I glared. No need to go that far bastard. I thought. Sure I've known that he was seeing Rei behind my back. Not like I could care, im only with him because that is what the future insists.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF THE PRINCESS IN THAT MANNER!" A voice yelled and I knew it was Setsuna. I smiled that someone had defended me.

"Shut the fuck up Pluto." Ami yelled shocking me since she is not one to use such language.

"Yeah no one whats to hear from you!" Michiru yelled and I heard Haruka grunt in agreement.

"Usagi is the moon princess not you Rei." A calm voice came and I knew it was Luna.

"Luna is right." Artemis agreed. "and I'm not just saying that."

"Setsuna-mama let's go they don't respect out princess." I heard Hotaru plea.

I slammed open the door and they all looked at me in shock. By now I had tears running down my face and my hair was messed up from me pulling at it.

"Usako when did you get here?" Mamoru asked pushing Rei off his lap.

"Can it tux boy." I sneered and walked into the room. "I know how you all feel about me now. And you know something I could care less." I said and picked Luna and Artemis up.

"I Serenity princess of the moon and wielder of the silver crystal here by denounce the inner senshi of their powers as well as Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Your mantle shall be taken up by someone better suited." I said and nodded to Setsuna. She nodded back and grabbed Hotaru's hand and teleported themselves away. I ran out of the shrine and made it to my home just as the sun was beginning to set in the west. As soon as my butt hit the soft comfort of my bed everything that happened came crashing down on me like moon rocks.

I layed down and just let my tears flow. All my sadness and anger for the deaths of those that were closest to me and for the betrayal of most of my scouts. After what seemed like forever i forced my tears away and picked up my expensive phone and speed dialed the number two.

After a single ring the person I called picked up.

"I am ready. Ready to come home...

.

.

.

Father"

* * *

><p>Okay so what do you think of the beginning. I'm not really sold on the name I have for it right now, so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas on what you think it should be called feel free to comment or PM me.<p>

I do not expect to update anytime soon, because I wont to get two more chapters done for my other Sailor moon cross over. If I do happen to update it would probably be because my fingers just had to write more.

Fave Follow and review

~The Writer


End file.
